Lost Souls
by kmiliusandrhoops
Summary: Even in another life Wesley helps people in need. This started as a roleplay between the two of us, if something isn't making sense please let us know.


The setting sun shone brightly over a lake as a girl headed out with a yappy puppy at her heels. Her brown hair sparkled in the sunlight and her brown eyes had a slight sparkle as she faced the sun. Suddenly a few men came running past her; searching the bushes around them. They continued on their way and no more than a minute after a woman came hurrying after them calling out. "Hurry up and find her! Who knows what she'll do out here!"

The girl looked up at the woman, "Excuse me, who are you looking for?"

The woman stopped and turned to face the girl. "A girl, about 15," she said. "She's escaped from Dannon's hospital." Dannon's hospital was a home for the mentally insane. "Don't how she got out but we must find her!" The woman started after the men again, checking a few bushes as she went. The girl followed the men and the woman into a forest resting against the lake's shore.

Watching the girl follow the woman from the trees a tall girl with long brown hair and bright green eyes climbed down. She turned and ran in the opposite direction

The puppy that was following the girl saw the other girl running in another direction. She darted off barking, forcing the girl following the men and the woman to follow. The brown hair girl suddenly turned left off the path and darted through the trees, not slowing down at all as puppy continued to follow, using it's barking to direct her owner in the right direction. But hearing the dog the girl suddenly stopped and turned to see who was following her. "The men at the ward don't have dogs..." she thought.

The puppy's owner was following the puppy's barking, so naturally, she wasn't looking where she was going and ran into the girl. "Oh I'm terribly sorry." she apologized. Breathing heavily the girl backed up against a tree, she picked up a long thick stick. She gave the dog's owner a suspicious look.

"I'm Kathryn, Kate for short. I live up by the lake." The girl with the dog said.

"S...so you're not, with them?" The girl said cautiously.

"With who?" Kate asked.

The girl shook her head. "N...never mind." She seemed as if she wasn't used to talking with people. She started walking away from the lake fast.

"Who are you? Are you the one who escaped from the mental hospital?" Kate walked toward the girl.

The girl turned around on the spot and held up the stick as if for protection. "I...I'm not crazy! I'm not! Just because I have a gift, b...because I'm different." She yelled, the suddenly she wasn't talking to Kate anymore. "Go away! Not now!" She turned and ran.

Kate chased after the girl and got close enough to tackle the girl. "I never said you were crazy! That is what the woman who searched my yard was screaming!"

"Get off! Get away, get away!" the girl scrambled away from Kate. "You'll take me back there! You're just like everyone else! I...I gotta...gotta find Wesley...gotta go find him" She sprinted away again and stopped about 15 yards away. "Wes?" she whispered.

"What the heck? Why would I take you back? I don't even go near that place." Kate yelled.

"Wes?" The girl ignored her. "Wes, please get me outta here!" She paused for a moment and then seemed to push someone away. "Jack! Not right now, this is the reason I got there in the first place you bugging me when other people where around."

"What the heck! Who are you! And who is this!" Kate demanded.

The girl spun around and looked at Kate. "Go away." she simply said. "Wes won't come out unless you go away."

"I don't give a care. It's my property, I can stay here if I wish." Kate informed them flustered.

Suddenly a man in his late teens, early twenties jumped out of the trees between the girl and Kate. He held a crossbow in his hands, it was pointed at Kate. "Actually your property ended about two feet behind you." He said in a thick English accent.

"Try me. I'm not leaving." Kate crossed her arms and her eyes glared into his.

The man shrugged and raised his crossbow, aiming at Kate. But the girl, who seemed to have been listening to someone whispering something, put her hand on his arm. "Leave her, she won't hurt us." The man didn't move. "Wes!"

The man sighed and lowered the crossbow. "Fine Sam, fine."

"Try me. Anyway, who are you people?" Kate asked.

"No one important," Wes said, he turned to face Sam. "Let's go get you inside before they see you."

"You can go inside my house if you need...they can't go in there. Now please tell me who the heck are you."

"I'm Sam." Sam said brightly.

"And I'm Wes, that's all you need to know." He turned, "My house isn't too far, we're going there."

"All right. Anyway why are you guys hiding?"

'We're not..." Wes began to walk away and Sam followed saying how much she missed living at Wes'. "Just don't want them to try and take her back."

"And don't want them to know Wes is involved." Sam added

"Take you back where? And what did you do?" Kate followed the two as they walked.

Wes, who was obviously annoyed that Kate was following them turned and looked her right in the eyes. "We've done nothing. If they find Sam they will take her back to the ward. If they found out I even knew her they'd search my house."

"Ok. And don't look at me like that. I'm not leaving." Kate said stubbornly.

"This is not your property, I could have you arrested for trespassing." Wes said just as stubbornly.

"And I can tell them about Sam and you."

"Do you know who I am? Hmm?" Wes took a step forward, "It'd be your word against mine, and trust me that they'd most likely believe me."

"Wes...calm down." Sam said.

"You don't know me. Trust me. Volunteer at Police department. Its by Law if I want to live here for free." Kate retorted.

"Well I'm the multi-millionaire that lives in the big mansion a little north of here. I've got connections, I've got friends in high places and if you don't' get off my property I'll call the..." Sam interrupted him.

"Jack thinks we should bring her."

"I don't care what Jack thinks!" Wes replied.

"But she somehow might be able to help us out...I don't know how."

"Help you what? I'm only here until I can find Car-- never mind." and with that Kate turned around and walked away.

"Good! She's gone!" Wes started heading toward his house. But Sam quickly caught up with Kate.

"If you want to come, go to the side wooden door, I'll answer it." She started to run back to Wes but stopped and turned around. "If you're looking for someone... that's what we specialize in, finding people." With that she ran and caught up with Wes.

"Alright. I'll be there." Kate called.

Later that night Wes and Sam sat around the fire in the living room catching up on things. "Alright Jack! Alright!" Sam said. "He wants us to help him already."

Wes laughed. "In the morning...good night Sam." He went off to bed and Sam headed toward her room.

Meanwhile Kate crept up to he wooden door on the side of the house. She knocked lightly in hopes that Sam still would be able to hear it.

Sam froze when she heard the knocks. Remembering she had told Kate she could go there she crept toward the door, slowly opening it. She peered out "H...hello?"

"Sam? It's Kate?"

"Oh...come on in." Sam stepped back to let Kate in and shut the door behind her. "I didn't expect you to come so late. Wes already went to bed."

"I was waiting out here just for that."

"Ok... I k...know you guys don't... get alone." Sam said leading Kate through the mansion. "But he might be helpful."

"I don't even know who you guys are. And I'm just waiting to get home."

"Like Wes said, we're nobody important. Ordinary people." They entered a comfortable library will all sorts of odd things in it. "Anyway... who are you looking f..." She cut off and looked very annoyed "Jack, now's not a good time. Yes I know in the morning! Alright bye."

"Who the heck is Jack and where is he?"

"Well..." Sam looked hesitantly at Kate. "It's not so much as Jack himself, it's his spirit. Jack died 8months ago and has been contacting me ever since."

"Oh I see." Kate nodded her head and looked around

Sam looked surprised at how Kate took this. Most people freaked out, it was how she got into the ward. "Well, who's this person you're looking for?"

"My brother Carlos, We are suppose to go home. But he never met me

Sam nodded "This should be easy. Just a small locator spell." She walked over to a low table with pillows around it. Sitting on the pillows she pulled a cloth off of a small orb set on the table. "Could you bring me that bowl?" She said to Kate pointing to a small ceramic bowl near her.

Kate grabbed the bowl," It won't be that easy. He's umm… how can I say this… not in this 'world' as you say."

"A different dimension? Just a different incantation...What dimension?"

"I can't say that I know, I'm sorry. He's suppose to meet me at my house after the war. The war's over. And he's not here."

"Well it'll just take a little longer than normal. Come sit." Sam took the bowl and put it next to the orb. She began chanting in Latin and she closed her eyes.

Kate sat in the chair next to Sam and looked around the library.

Taking the powder that was in the bowl Sam opened her eyes... they now were white, as if her eyes were covered with a fog." She continued chanting and let the powder fall on the orb, which glowed a bright white. She continued like this for a while before she stopped chanting and closed her eyes again.

"Getting anything?" Kate asked

Opening her eyes, which where normal again she looked confused. "Strange..." She said.

"What's strange?" Wes had appeared in the doorway

"What!" Kate asked in a frantic voice

Sam jumped. "Wes! I...uh..." She looked from Kate to Wes.

"Don't try to explain, I've been here the whole time." Wes said sitting down. "What's strange?"

"What is it!" Kate exclaimed

"Calm down, nothing horrible has happened... I think." Sam turned to face Wes. "I couldn't find him."

Wes leaned back in the chair, thinking.

"So... what could have possibly happened?" Kate demanded.

"Your brother doesn't know magic does he? He could of done a spell so the locater spell wouldn't find him, so he could stay hidden from his enemies." Wes said.

"He knows magic. We all do… Mother taught us young. Before she went away." Kate said.

"Then that's it right?" Sam looked at Wes.

"That, or..."

"Or what? Tell me now." Kate said.

"Demanding aren't we?" Wes smirked. "Not like I wasn't going to tell you...If he was taken captured, by a powerful enemy, we wouldn't find him with this."

"This isn't something to smirk about." Kate glared, then she mumbled to herself, "Ignorant Jerk."

"Better be good...won't help you unless your good." Wes said, hearing what Kate said.

"Wes this is not the time!"

"Better be good at what you mean?" Kate questioned

"Be good... behave...be nice." Wes said before Sam cut in.

"Stop fighting! This isn't going to help."

"Be nice to you. Yeah rite." Kate sneered

Sam threw her arms in the air giving up. Wes was about to say something back to Kate when Sam suddenly whispered. "Wes!" He looked at her. Her eyes were wide and she was rocking back and forth. "They won't go away, they keep coming back. Tell them to go away...so many"

"So many what?"

"My God!" Wes picked up Sam and began to carry her to her room. "Voices, spirits... I don't' understand." He trailed off.

"Spirits and Voices from what?" Kate asked, confused.

Wes kicked Sam's door opened and put her on the bed. "Spirits of the dead...right now there's hundreds trying to talk to her... this hasn't happened in years... I don't understand why." He got a needle out of a drawer and gave Sam and shot and she calmed down and eventually fell asleep.

"What does this mean then?

"It must have something to do with the ward... they give the patients drugs to calm down... she might need to start taking this daily again..." Wes rubbed his eyes and sat down at the foot of the bed. He looked and Sam "She'll be alright"

"How did this happen?"

Wes shook his head and shrugged. "God only knows. We can continued the talk about your brother in the morning...she needs to rest. You can stay here if you like, plenty of rooms."

"Alright Thanks." Kate said.

Wes led Kate to a spare bed room said goodnight and went back to Sam's room to check on her before going to bed himself.

Kate crawled into the bed and turned before falling asleep soundly.


End file.
